


on the relative value of neck wear

by mimizans



Category: Glee, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurt helps gaila get ready for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the relative value of neck wear

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is very old (april 2011). i wrote it as inbox fic for a friend on tumblr, and it's been sitting on my computer ever since.

“I am not sure this is a good idea,” Gaila says, looking at Kurt in the mirror.

Kurt is standing behind her, holding two scarves up against Gaila's emerald face. “Why? Scarves are always a good idea.”

Gaila frowns and twirls an orange ringlet around her finger. “They weren't a good idea that time Blaine took you to the Opkinian opera.”

Kurt purses his lips. “Well, how was I supposed to know they find neck wear offensive? Personally, I found their set design offensive. All that yellow did absolutely nothing for the actors' skin-tone.”

“I just do not know if a scarf is the right thing to wear on my date with Nyota,” Gaila muses, crossing her legs. 

“Do you think it will send the wrong message?” Kurt muses. “Like, 'Look at me, I'm Scarf Girl?' I don't want Nyota to think you're Scarf Girl, Gaila.”

“I am not worried about becoming Scarf Girl, Kurt Hummel. I am actually concerned about the inconvenience of having to remove the scarf once my Nyota moves her kisses away from my mouth.”

Kurt is momentarily stunned. 

“You're worried that the scarf will interrupt your make-out session?” he asks incredulously. 

Gaila nods, her curls bouncing. “I would hate to take it off and leave it somewhere. I have lost so many wonderful articles of clothing that way.”

Kurt makes a sympathetic noise and presses a hand to his chest out of respect for the fallen pieces of Gaila's wardrobe.

Gaila sighs. “My only consolation is that somewhere in the great Bay of San Francisco, a bird is using my lost undergarments to make a nest for her babies.”

Kurt hastily stuffs the scarves back into his pockets. “On second thought, maybe you're right. Scarves are a bad idea.”

“I am glad you agree with me, my friend,” Gaila says, nodding sagely. “Now, come help me pick out lingerie.”


End file.
